Asking a hard Question
by Fuzzyfurr
Summary: Nessie has finally grown up and Jacob wants start their romantic relationship.  On thing stands in their way... Edward


Renesmee stood in the kitchen with her girlfriends. They all laughing as the lid came off blender splattering peanut butter fudge shake all over the cabinets, counter and floor.

Just as the giggling girls got the blender turned off Bella walked in. She looked at me and said, "They do know they have to clean that up, don't they?"

"Sure, sure Bells." I paused, took a breath, and gathered myself together. I knew I would have this talk someday, but that didn't mean I was any less nervous. And, this was only Bella; there would be Edward to talk to yet. "Only Bella", that was an understatement, I still remember her reaction of my imprinting on Ness. I still shudder. Ok, no more stalling.

"Hey, you busy right now, can we go talk somewhere?" I knew I was rambling, but it was all I could think to say.

"I need to go for a hunt today, want to come with me?" Bella looked at me questioningly when I nodded and we left the house. Leaving the girls to clean up their mess.

When we were good distance from he house she stopped and turned to me. "What's going on Jake? Is your dad ok? Do you need to go back to Washington?"

I stopped her before she could go any further. "No nothing is wrong per say. I need your help with something."

"Ok, but you've got me curious, what do need my help with?" Bella looked a little worried and was now making me more nervous.

"." I said it so quickly Bells just stared at me.

"Say again Jake," I knew she understood me; she was just making me squirm.

"Come on Bella you know darn well what I said, please." Bella just laughed at me.

"I know Jake, but I had to at least try to ruffle your fur. It's not a problem Jake, and yes I will shield you from Edward, but I really don't think it's going to be as big a deal as you are making it out to be. Really Jake, he's had seven years to get used to the idea." Bella really was trying to make me feel better, too bad it wasn't working.

"I think you're wrong Bells. I know if I had been around for as long as him and then had a daughter I never thought I'd have. Well I would never be ready for her to date. Especially, not a guy 17 years older than her. Who thought he was in love with her mother. On top of that she's ONLY seven years old" I was pacing back and forth rapidly. I know I looked like a caged animal. I laughed inwardly at myself.

"Jake I know I won't change your mind, but I will go with you and you will see I am right." Bella looked resigned, and asked. "So when do you want to do this?"

"I don't know tonight, maybe? Do you think he would be in a good mood? Maybe you should take him hunting first. Or you should take him on a date first," I started rambling again.

"Jake, calm down, you will be fine. And yes, I think tonight would be fine. If you don't do it tonight you will just stew on it and then Edward will know anyway. I can't just shield you indefinitely. Edward will figure something's up and he will still find out. Both of those options leave you with Edward finding out on his own and you not asking him. I know you want to do this as gentlemanly as possible, so stop pacing, let's go back to the house, and talk to him, now!" I just looked at her in awe. Since her change Bella had learned to really let you have it, if you deserved it. Being a bloodsucker really agreed with her.

The kitchen was sparkling clean when we got back to the house. It was quiet too; Ness and her friends must have left for the movies. Their plan was to have burgers and shakes before going to the latest teen heartthrob movie. This was the perfect time and Bella was most likely right, but I wouldn't let her know that yet. We found Edward at his piano. Bella touched me on the shoulder, told me to go, and smiled.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" He stopped playing and gave Bella a look that was obviously a look between a husband and wife. That look was a whole conversation, and I wanted that with Ness someday. This was my chance for that.

"What do you need Jacob?" He got up and motioned to the table and chairs in the dining room.

"Well it's like this, Ness is grown now and well, I kind of, sort of." I was rambling again. Edward held up his hand.

"Jake just spit it out already," he gave Bella a kind of half grin, and then looked back at me.

"IwantyourpermissiondateNess." He laughed. He actually laughed. I was dumbstruck. This was so not response I was expecting. What I expected was more along the lines of yelling hitting, some more yelling, and possibly a gun. I never will get how his mind works.

"Jake, I have known you for a while now. While I may not have liked you at first, you are one of my best friends. I know will be the perfect man for Renesmee. Not just because you imprinted on her, but because you are good, faithful and loyal." He snickered at his own comment, and I laughed too at the pet dog reference. "I really didn't mean it for you to sound like dog. These are exactly the qualities I want in the man for my daughter. Jake, you know I love you like a son, and a brother, so this is what I have to say. Yes, you can date my daughter, but if you hurt her, I will kill you."

With that he got up, went to piano, and started playing again. Bella got up smiling, gave me hug, and sat down next to Edward. I left the house, phased and just ran for a while. That was it I had done it. Now I just had to ask the girl. I think I that will have to wait until tomorrow, today had worn me out.


End file.
